This invention is directed to a squirrel guard in combination with a bird feeder. As is well-known, bird feeders store and dispense bird seed for birds. A problem with most bird feeders is encroachment by small animals, especially squirrels.
There have been numerous attempts to build bird feeders to include apparatus to prevent access to the seed by these animals, especially squirrels.
Attempts to provide squirrel guards are shown in applicant's U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,373,901 B2 and 7,409,992 B1.
It was found that squirrels could bypass these guards because they were mounted in stable positions.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide a collection tray for collecting spilled seed which also functions as a squirrel guard which blocks squirrel access to the bird feeder.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a squirrel guard movable between a horizontal collection position and a diagonal or tilted discharge position in dependence upon the weight applied to its upper surface.
Another object of the invention is the provision of various mounting structures which will accommodate such a squirrel guard between these positions and yet support it in position relative to the feeder.